The Triumph of Failure
by faia-soshite
Summary: Fyusao an assassin is told to kill all the dragons. Meanwhile Kathline a human taught as an elf, learns to fight. what will happen when their paths cross? no FyusaoKathline summery worse than story R
1. mission impossible

Now, there are at least 75 of you who have looked at this page and not reviewed. It may be sucky. It _is_ the shortest and worst written chapter in the whole friggin' story! So just read this very boring first chapter, and go to the next one!

**Chapter 1: the order**

Fyusao slammed the door shut behind him muttering to himself, as he walked down the entry hall of his masters quarters. Why had he become an assassin in the first place? 'Because you liked the pressure,' a voice in his head answered. He sighed.

Just before the exit doors, Fyusao turned left and into the library. After entering the library, he turned left again, putting him in front of the vast selection of books.

"Ab, Ac, Ad, Ae. . ." he muttered to himself. Several minutes later he was still searching. "Where are the god dammed 'Al's!" He yelled, not caring as every single person in the library turned to look at him.

"There you are, " he said with triumph as he found the book in question. It's title was… The Lives of the people of Alagaesia.

Fyusao walked over to a table, sat down, and proceeded to read.

Several hours later, he had finished the 852 page book, he took the book out of the library, promising to give it back by two weeks. His mind still on what he'd learned about Alagaesia, he walked out side and challenged some random elf to a duel. Still thinking about the differences between his world and the one he was going to _try_ to get into, he fought the elf, won, and went to his quarters.

The elven man walked into his room laid down on his bed and, finding himself board, fell asleep.

_Fyusao had nothing to do. Nothing to do but wait. He was given a task two weeks after he completed his last one, and it was time. Soon he started pacing. The wait was unbearable. After half an hour later, he was still waiting. Finally, his hand burned, and he left his courters and walked to his master's palace._

_Opening the double doors, he walked down the entry hall and opened the next set of double doors, that led him into his master courters. He stood next to his masters desk and awaited a command. "Please, sit down 3141," he said using Fyusao's code name._

"_Thank you but I'd prefer to stand," he replied. They went through this every time they met. Fyusao was beginning to think his master did it just to prolong the wait. "What are my orders, master," he asked with no feeling in his voice at all. _

"_Your order," he said then paused. Both men in the room took deep breaths. "is to destroy the race of the dragons," he finished. "Where can they be found?" Fyusao asked calmly. "The majority are in Alagaesia," was his masters reply. Fyusao knew that his master had gotten afraid of his magical abilities and that this mission was no doubt an attempt to kill him. It isn't like he could disobey. True, he'd most likely die if he did the mission but he'd die if he didn't also and he figured being killed by a dragon was less painful than having the blood slowly drained out of your body. He then waited for his master to set the time in which he must complete the mission. _

_And waited._

_And waited._

_Finally he spoke. "Your task must be completed in 1 and ½ years!" his master bellowed. Fyusao felt the scar on his palm burn with intense heat ―_

Fyusao woke up. Just reliving the pain in a dream hurt him more than anything he could think of. Fyusao looked out at the night sky, and wondered what time it was. Judging by the darkness outside, he guessed it was around 1 a.m.

Once again finding himself with nothing to do he created a portal, firmly said, "Alagaesia!", and walked through the portal. The portal closed. He found himself… on the other side of his room. He cursed repeatedly, and thought out another idea. He sat on the ground, legs crossed, and meditated. Letting the magic flow through him, he thought of all the characteristics of Alagaesia. After about a half hour he opened his eyes, and was still in his room, with his legs crossed.

He continued to think up ideas until his magic started to run low. Still, he could not enter the world. He got up and cursed as his tense muscles burned. While stretching he cursed several times. 'damn it' he thought to himself. 'how am I ever gonna get into that fucking world.'

Listening to himself say that thought about ho much he'd changed. When he first got the job of assassin, he never swore, was polite to every one, and VERY talkative. Now, he swore constantly, he rarely talked to anyone, and unless he was talking to master Thradar he was rude.

Finally managing to get up, Fyusao looked in his mirror and once again thought of how much he'd changed. At 34 ― the age he became an assassin ― he was relatively tall, with full lips, slightly smaller than usual ears, for being rippled with muscle, thin arms and legs, and long black hair he kept in a pony tail. At age 117 ― his age now ― his was very tall and lanky, with a scalp that he shaved with magic regularly. His mouth generally appeared to be a line bellow his mouth, and his ears were still slightly smaller than you would expect from someone his size.

Stepping away from his mirror, Fyusao walked out of his house, and started walking towards the palace, his bear feet padding along the path. Looking up at the sky, Fyusao guessed it was around eleven in the morning. Finally getting to the double doors at the entrance to the palace, he winced as the cold from the tiles seeped through the skin of his feet. Not that he'd put shoes on. He'd stopped wearing shoes ever since he became and assassin, because he thought they were to noisy.

He walked down the hallway to the rooms he had at the palace, he didn't really like them, but they held most of his magical equipment. Once in his rooms, he closed the door and locked it before moving onto the uncomfortable bed and rereading The Lives of the people of Alagaesia.

After rereading the book four times, a very tired Fyusao fell asleep in his room in the palace, despite the fact that the bed was very uncomfortable.

Even though when he awoke he would not where he fell asleep, he would not no where he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't think this is very long, but still I liked it. I'll also try to update every week to two weeks.**

**Please, please, please review. I need all the opinions I can get. I don't care what you know, who you are or any of that stuff. Just review. Now, there are at least 75 of you who have looked at this page and not reviewed. It may be sucky. It _is_ the shortest and worst written chapter in the whole friggin' story! So just read this very boring first chapter, and go to the next one!**


	2. falling

Hello again. Just some phrases in the ancient language I'd like to translate before you start reading:

Rïsa aptr – up, backwards.

Letta – stop

Sé ono waíse aí eld eïnradhin – literally means 'may you be a word user', but technically means 'may you be able to speak'

To the story!

**Chapter: 3**

Eragon sat in his tent thinking, therefore closing himself off from the rest of the world. He seemed to be doing that a lot. And it didn't go unnoticed, by anyone that he knew. Especially Saphira. In fact, she'd tried to snap him out of his thoughts many a time. Roran had also made attempts at getting his cousin to stop shielding himself from the rest of the world. Most of the time, Roran lost his temper, kicked Eragon, who then, unthinking muttered, "Rïsa aptr," causing Roran to fly backwards and land on his back. Roran had given up stopping Eragon from closing himself off from the world.

Saphira could not enter his mind, but she knew what he was thinking about. Murtagh and Morzon, and how their blood ran through his veins. How Zor'roc had been taken, the sword he'd always used had been taken.

Before leaving his tent to eat, Eragon stretched, and, for the first time since the battle of burning plains, his mind was not occupied. Saphira, sensing this mind called him as loud as she could, making sure to get his attention.

_What? _Eragon replied, surprised and annoyed that she had yelled so loud at him.

_What do you want?_

_I want you to stop spending every moment of every day that your not sleeping or eating in, thinking about that fucking battle of the burning plains!_

Eragon stopped walking towards the tent flap after she'd finished her sentence. He'd never heard her swear before. Reading his thoughts, Saphira continued her ranting, _Well, get used to it! Have you paid Roran ONE visit in the infirmary? No!_

_Wait a minute. Why is Roran in the infirmary? He wasn't hurt in the battle._

_No he wasn't hurt in the battle, but he _was _hurt when you shot him backwards onto the graveled area in front of you and his tent!_

_What are you talking about?_

_Go to the infirmary and find out!_ She broke the link.

_Saphira! Saphira! Please, Saphira?_

_What do you want?_

_I just want to say I'm sorry._ Walking out of his tent, he looked around for Saphira. Finding her, he ran to her, and wrapped is arms around her long neck and repeatedly said, _I'm sorry_.

Eragon suddenly got an idea. _Saphira? _Eragon asked. _Yes little one._ Saphira calmly replied. _Want to fly? _Eragon asked _Sure but it's getting late, you should eat first? _

_Eat FIRST! Are you crazy! That's the equivalent of eating a huge meal before some one gags you. It's just asking to throw up._

_Fine, eat after we fly._

Eragon jumped to the middle of one of Saphira's legs before climbing onto her saddle-less back.

_Riding without a saddle are we? _Saphira's questioning voice echoed in Eragon's mind.

_Why not?_

_Let us fly!_ Yelled into Eragon's mind before they took off into the sky.

Eragon felt happiness swell up inside him as Saphira lazily went into twists turns and rolls, forcing him to grab onto her spikes to stay on. Saphira suddenly went into a vertical dive and Eragon, not prepared, flipped of his dragon's back. Saphira now started to flap her wings as she forcing her down with an immense amount of speed. Now below Eragon, she put her tail below his body, and started to bring her self upwards. As soon as Eragon landed on her tail, he broke into several forward rolls avoiding the spikes as he went down. Reaching the end, he jumped of her tail and landed on the ground. Saphira landed about ten feet from him.

_Saphira,_ Eragon started. _Yeah I'm listenin'_. _You need to go into dives for often._

_There is no way you're ever gonna get me to do that again!_

_But it was fun! You have to admit that._

_No, I don't, but I will. It _was_ fun but it might have ended in a funeral._

_Whatever. I'm hungry._

_I told you to eat first._

_If I'd eaten first, I'd have to clean it you off you. That would not have been fun for either of us. See ya._

Eragon started walking towards the mess tent, but stopped, turned, and walked toward the infirmary to see his cousin. The urgals guarding the infirmary didn't even have a chance to ask what his business was for Eragon's ungloved hand was already showing, and they let him pass. Getting Roran's room number from a nurse, Eragon headed towards his cousin's room.

Opening the door to Roran's room, Eragon saw Roran sitting up in his bed. Upon seeing Eragon, he said, "What do you want?" "Is it a problem if I want to see my cousin?" Eragon asked sitting down in a 'visitor' chair. "You still haven't answered my question." Roran replied. Now settled in his chair Eragon sighed before saying, "I want to see you, your back, and find out _exactly _what happened when your back got cut." "What do you mean EXACTLY what happened when you hurt my back! After all, YOU WERE THERE! And why would _you _even CARE WHERE I WAS, OR HOW MY BACK WAS DOING!" Roran was gasping for air by the time he'd finished his screaming session.

"Which question would you like answered first?" Eragon asked calmly asked his cousin. His cousin opened his mouth to start screaming again, but Eragon cut him off by saying, "Never mind, I'll choose." "First, I found where you were from Saphira, and I wanted to know how you were doing, because I grew up with you, and you're my brother in my opinion," Eragon stated answering two of Roran's questions. "As for what happened… " Eragon started his tone getting much lower. "I'm sorry," he finished. "I didn't know what I was doing I was to deep into my thoughts," Roran opened his mouth as if to start talking, but closed it when Eragon held up a hand. "You may ask questions later," Eragon said reading the opening of his mouth correctly.

A long silence came between the two relatives sitting next to each other. Finally Eragon asked, "So, about seeing your back… " Roran turned his back to face Eragon and, took off his shirt. Eragon looked at the bandage on his relative's back with disapproval. Roran, turning his head around saw his face and started laughing. "Is something wrong?" Roran managed to ask before laughing again. "Please stop laughing," Eragon requested. Roran laughed even harder before saying, "I can't help it! I've never seen you with that look on your face!" Eragon, becoming extremely annoyed barked out, "letta!" Roran's laughter stopped.

"Thank you!" Eragon said, relived that he no longer had to put up with his cousin's laughter. Eragon began to examine Roran's back more closely, but Roran turned around. He mouthed words, but no sound came out. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stop _all_ of your speech. Only meant to stop your laughter," Eragon told Roran. "Sé ono waíse aí eld eïnradhin," Eragon said. Roran, now being able to talk, said in an annoyed tone, "Thank you." "Now, your back, remember?" Eragon asked, wanting to take a look at the damage he did to his cousin's back.

Roran turned around showing his back to Eragon. Eragon looked at the scratches around the long bandage. Finding no actual cuts, Eragon pealed of the bandage. "This might sting a bit," Eragon murmured before saying, "Waíse heill!" "That should do," Eragon decided. "Have you eaten yet?" Roran asked. Eragon opened his mouth to answer, but is stomach rumbled an answer for him. "Well! I'll take that as a definite no," Roran said, before muttering a quick, "Race ya there!" and running off.

Eragon followed him at top speed, gaining several feet every second. After a few seconds, Eragon was slightly ahead of Roran. Once he reached that point, he slowed down to Roran's pace. Every time Roran sped up, Eragon sped up, every time he slowed down, Eragon slowed down. When the finish of the race was twenty feet away, Eragon went back to stop speed, and reached the mess tent in under two and a half seconds. Roran finished about 2 seconds after Eragon did.

A panting Roran looked up at Eragon, and asked annoyed, "Why aren't you tired?" "You forgot that the Agaetí Blödhren changed me to where I'm mostly elf, didn't you?" Eragon asked his cousin making him even more annoyed. "You better be careful or I might slip something in your food!" Roran said playfully as they entered the virtually empty tent. "It's OK if you do, because I can check for poison's and what not, in food," Eragon informed the human next to him. "No mater _what_ I do, you always have something to counter it with!" Roran said in an exasperated voice. "Well there are _some,_ things I can't counter," Eragon admitted, before saying, "But it's not like I'd tell you, because you'd try it out and might end up killing me." The two humans walked over to the chow line. As Roran started to get food, a soldier burst inside the room, and ran over to Eragon.

"Shadeslayer," the man said with a bow. "Yes?" Eragon questioned. "Lady Nasuada requests your presence." Eragon sighed. "When am I gonna get to eat!" Eragon asked nobody in particular, before walking off through the door of the mess tent, and walking to Nasuada's tent. Once reaching Nasuada's quarters, Eragon opened the tent flap and asked, "You requested me Nasuada?" "Yes I did indeed. I also called for Saphira." Leaning his head back Eragon mind called to Saphira, _Hey, Saphira, what's taking you so long? Some people surrounded me and I had to roar to get them to move._ Saphira explained. _Please try to hurry up. _Eragon requested. _I'll be there soon little one. _his dragon said. _See you when you do._ The link broke.

Saphira's head poked in through the tent flap. _I am here as you requested._ Saphira told Nasuada. Nasuada, who had her head rested on the desk in front of her when she received the mind call, jumped up, and let out a sigh of relief when all she saw was Saphira's large head. The young leader of the varden cleared her throat. "Eragon," Nasuada started. "Yes?" Eragon answered. "have you given any thought as to when you are going to resume your training?" The nineteen year old questioned. Before he had a chance to respond, Saphira's thoughts joined with his. _You need to return as soon as possible, we both know that. _The blue dragon told her rider. _But what if Galbatorix, Murtagh, and his army come before we come back?_ The young man asked. _Think about it Eragon. If you are here, you're not strong enough to defeat them, and if you're gone…_ The dragon reasoned._ I guess._ Eragon said.

"I have not thought about that recently, but now that I think about, I'd like leave for Ellesméra as soon as possible," the young rider finally replied. "Aright," Nasuada said before sighing. "You may leave in the morning, however," her voice paused for a moment. "if you receive _any_ sign that we will be attacked, come back _immediately._" "Yes lady Nasuada." the young rider said. "Saphira, I need some kind of recognition ―" she was cut by Saphira saying, _I understand the requirements._ "Is that all you needed?" the rider asked. "Yes it is," was his answer. Eragon turned around but he heard, "Eragon?" "Yes," he answered it, turning around again. "be safe." "OK" Eragon agreed. Turning around one more time, he left the tent, jumped onto Saphira's back, and rode her to the mess tent. _You haven't eaten today, have you little one? _

_No I have not._

_Well you should._

_Saphira,_

_Yes._

_You have a great talent for stating the completely obvious._

_If you say so little one, if you say so._

Eragon jumped of Saphira's back, and walked into the mess tent at around the time Roran was almost ready to leave. Eragon got to the chow line and started to take a large amount of food. Once he was finished, 'loading' the food onto his tray, he sat down at a table, and began to eat. Within minutes, Eragon had finishedall of his food. Putting his tray in a pile of other empty trays, Eragon left the tent, and headed towards his own tent. Once reaching it, he decided to take a little down time, because, considering he wasn't going to be able to for a while, he figured use the chance while he had it.

He sat down just outside his tent, leaned up against the tent behind him, and lazed the day away, watching the clouds and the sun set.

**Just clarifying, Eragon was done eating at about four.**

**I just want to ask a small question. Who should the next chapter be about? Until I get one answer to that question I won't start Writing chapter 4. **

**Hope you enjoyed this now read and review!**

**With this chapter, and all those before it, 121 people have looked at, and ignored these chapters. Come On!**


	3. Leaving in the morning

Hello again. Just some phrases in the ancient language I'd like to translate before you start reading:

Rïsa aptr – up, backwards.

Letta – stop

Sé ono waíse aí eld eïnradhin – literally means 'may you be a word user', but technically means 'may you be able to speak'

To the story!

**Chapter 3: Leaving in the morning**

Eragon sat in his tent thinking, therefore closing himself off from the rest of the world. He seemed to be doing that a lot. And it didn't go unnoticed, by anyone that he knew. Especially Saphira. In fact, she'd tried to snap him out of his thoughts many a time. Roran had also made attempts at getting his cousin to stop shielding himself from the rest of the world. Most of the time, Roran lost his temper, kicked Eragon, who then, unthinking muttered, "Rïsa aptr," causing Roran to fly backwards and land on his back. Roran had given up stopping Eragon from closing himself off from the world.

Saphira could not enter his mind, but she knew what he was thinking about. Murtagh and Morzon, and how their blood ran through his veins. How Zor'roc had been taken, the sword he'd always used had been taken.

Before leaving his tent to eat, Eragon stretched, and, for the first time since the battle of burning plains, his mind was not occupied. Saphira, sensing this mind called him as loud as she could, making sure to get his attention.

_What? _Eragon replied, surprised and annoyed that she had yelled so loud at him.

_What do you want?_

_I want you to stop spending every moment of every day that your not sleeping or eating in, thinking about that fucking battle of the burning plains!_

Eragon stopped walking towards the tent flap after she'd finished her sentence. He'd never heard her swear before. Reading his thoughts, Saphira continued her ranting, _Well, get used to it! Have you paid Roran ONE visit in the infirmary? No!_

_Wait a minute. Why is Roran in the infirmary? He wasn't hurt in the battle._

_No he wasn't hurt in the battle, but he _was _hurt when you shot him backwards onto the graveled area in front of you and his tent!_

_What are you talking about?_

_Go to the infirmary and find out!_ She broke the link.

_Saphira! Saphira! Please, Saphira?_

_What do you want?_

_I just want to say I'm sorry._ Walking out of his tent, he looked around for Saphira. Finding her, he ran to her, and wrapped is arms around her long neck and repeatedly said, _I'm sorry_.

Eragon suddenly got an idea. _Saphira? _Eragon asked. _Yes little one._ Saphira calmly replied. _Want to fly? _Eragon asked _Sure but it's getting late, you should eat first? _

_Eat FIRST! Are you crazy! That's the equivalent of eating a huge meal before some one gags you. It's just asking to throw up._

_Fine, eat after we fly._

Eragon jumped to the middle of one of Saphira's legs before climbing onto her saddle-less back.

_Riding without a saddle are we? _Saphira's questioning voice echoed in Eragon's mind.

_Why not?_

_Let us fly!_ Yelled into Eragon's mind before they took off into the sky.

Eragon felt happiness swell up inside him as Saphira lazily went into twists turns and rolls, forcing him to grab onto her spikes to stay on. Saphira suddenly went into a vertical dive and Eragon, not prepared, flipped of his dragon's back. Saphira now started to flap her wings as she forcing her down with an immense amount of speed. Now below Eragon, she put her tail below his body, and started to bring her self upwards. As soon as Eragon landed on her tail, he broke into several forward rolls avoiding the spikes as he went down. Reaching the end, he jumped of her tail and landed on the ground. Saphira landed about ten feet from him.

_Saphira,_ Eragon started. _Yeah I'm listenin'_. _You need to go into dives for often._

_There is no way you're ever gonna get me to do that again!_

_But it was fun! You have to admit that._

_No, I don't, but I will. It _was_ fun but it might have ended in a funeral._

_Whatever. I'm hungry._

_I told you to eat first._

_If I'd eaten first, I'd have to clean it you off you. That would not have been fun for either of us. See ya._

Eragon started walking towards the mess tent, but stopped, turned, and walked toward the infirmary to see his cousin. The urgals guarding the infirmary didn't even have a chance to ask what his business was for Eragon's ungloved hand was already showing, and they let him pass. Getting Roran's room number from a nurse, Eragon headed towards his cousin's room.

Opening the door to Roran's room, Eragon saw Roran sitting up in his bed. Upon seeing Eragon, he said, "What do you want?" "Is it a problem if I want to see my cousin?" Eragon asked sitting down in a 'visitor' chair. "You still haven't answered my question." Roran replied. Now settled in his chair Eragon sighed before saying, "I want to see you, your back, and find out _exactly _what happened when your back got cut." "What do you mean EXACTLY what happened when you hurt my back! After all, YOU WERE THERE! And why would _you _even CARE WHERE I WAS, OR HOW MY BACK WAS DOING!" Roran was gasping for air by the time he'd finished his screaming session.

"Which question would you like answered first?" Eragon asked calmly asked his cousin. His cousin opened his mouth to start screaming again, but Eragon cut him off by saying, "Never mind, I'll choose." "First, I found where you were from Saphira, and I wanted to know how you were doing, because I grew up with you, and you're my brother in my opinion," Eragon stated answering two of Roran's questions. "As for what happened… " Eragon started his tone getting much lower. "I'm sorry," he finished. "I didn't know what I was doing I was to deep into my thoughts," Roran opened his mouth as if to start talking, but closed it when Eragon held up a hand. "You may ask questions later," Eragon said reading the opening of his mouth correctly.

A long silence came between the two relatives sitting next to each other. Finally Eragon asked, "So, about seeing your back… " Roran turned his back to face Eragon and, took off his shirt. Eragon looked at the bandage on his relative's back with disapproval. Roran, turning his head around saw his face and started laughing. "Is something wrong?" Roran managed to ask before laughing again. "Please stop laughing," Eragon requested. Roran laughed even harder before saying, "I can't help it! I've never seen you with that look on your face!" Eragon, becoming extremely annoyed barked out, "letta!" Roran's laughter stopped.

"Thank you!" Eragon said, relived that he no longer had to put up with his cousin's laughter. Eragon began to examine Roran's back more closely, but Roran turned around. He mouthed words, but no sound came out. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stop _all_ of your speech. Only meant to stop your laughter," Eragon told Roran. "Sé ono waíse aí eld eïnradhin," Eragon said. Roran, now being able to talk, said in an annoyed tone, "Thank you." "Now, your back, remember?" Eragon asked, wanting to take a look at the damage he did to his cousin's back.

Roran turned around showing his back to Eragon. Eragon looked at the scratches around the long bandage. Finding no actual cuts, Eragon pealed of the bandage. "This might sting a bit," Eragon murmured before saying, "Waíse heill!" "That should do," Eragon decided. "Have you eaten yet?" Roran asked. Eragon opened his mouth to answer, but is stomach rumbled an answer for him. "Well! I'll take that as a definite no," Roran said, before muttering a quick, "Race ya there!" and running off.

Eragon followed him at top speed, gaining several feet every second. After a few seconds, Eragon was slightly ahead of Roran. Once he reached that point, he slowed down to Roran's pace. Every time Roran sped up, Eragon sped up, every time he slowed down, Eragon slowed down. When the finish of the race was twenty feet away, Eragon went back to stop speed, and reached the mess tent in under two and a half seconds. Roran finished about 2 seconds after Eragon did.

A panting Roran looked up at Eragon, and asked annoyed, "Why aren't you tired?" "You forgot that the Agaetí Blödhren changed me to where I'm mostly elf, didn't you?" Eragon asked his cousin making him even more annoyed. "You better be careful or I might slip something in your food!" Roran said playfully as they entered the virtually empty tent. "It's OK if you do, because I can check for poison's and what not, in food," Eragon informed the human next to him. "No mater _what_ I do, you always have something to counter it with!" Roran said in an exasperated voice. "Well there are _some,_ things I can't counter," Eragon admitted, before saying, "But it's not like I'd tell you, because you'd try it out and might end up killing me." The two humans walked over to the chow line. As Roran started to get food, a soldier burst inside the room, and ran over to Eragon.

"Shadeslayer," the man said with a bow. "Yes?" Eragon questioned. "Lady Nasuada requests your presence." Eragon sighed. "When am I gonna get to eat!" Eragon asked nobody in particular, before walking off through the door of the mess tent, and walking to Nasuada's tent. Once reaching Nasuada's quarters, Eragon opened the tent flap and asked, "You requested me Nasuada?" "Yes I did indeed. I also called for Saphira." Leaning his head back Eragon mind called to Saphira, _Hey, Saphira, what's taking you so long? Some people surrounded me and I had to roar to get them to move._ Saphira explained. _Please try to hurry up. _Eragon requested. _I'll be there soon little one. _his dragon said. _See you when you do._ The link broke.

Saphira's head poked in through the tent flap. _I am here as you requested._ Saphira told Nasuada. Nasuada, who had her head rested on the desk in front of her when she received the mind call, jumped up, and let out a sigh of relief when all she saw was Saphira's large head. The young leader of the varden cleared her throat. "Eragon," Nasuada started. "Yes?" Eragon answered. "have you given any thought as to when you are going to resume your training?" The nineteen year old questioned. Before he had a chance to respond, Saphira's thoughts joined with his. _You need to return as soon as possible, we both know that. _The blue dragon told her rider. _But what if Galbatorix, Murtagh, and his army come before we come back?_ The young man asked. _Think about it Eragon. If you are here, you're not strong enough to defeat them, and if you're gone…_ The dragon reasoned._ I guess._ Eragon said.

"I have not thought about that recently, but now that I think about, I'd like leave for Ellesméra as soon as possible," the young rider finally replied. "Aright," Nasuada said before sighing. "You may leave in the morning, however," her voice paused for a moment. "if you receive _any_ sign that we will be attacked, come back _immediately._" "Yes lady Nasuada." the young rider said. "Saphira, I need some kind of recognition ―" she was cut by Saphira saying, _I understand the requirements._ "Is that all you needed?" the rider asked. "Yes it is," was his answer. Eragon turned around but he heard, "Eragon?" "Yes," he answered it, turning around again. "be safe." "OK" Eragon agreed. Turning around one more time, he left the tent, jumped onto Saphira's back, and rode her to the mess tent. _You haven't eaten today, have you little one? _

_No I have not._

_Well you should._

_Saphira,_

_Yes._

_You have a great talent for stating the completely obvious._

_If you say so little one, if you say so._

Eragon jumped of Saphira's back, and walked into the mess tent at around the time Roran was almost ready to leave. Eragon got to the chow line and started to take a large amount of food. Once he was finished, 'loading' the food onto his tray, he sat down at a table, and began to eat. Within minutes, Eragon had finishedall of his food. Putting his tray in a pile of other empty trays, Eragon left the tent, and headed towards his own tent. Once reaching it, he decided to take a little down time, because, considering he wasn't going to be able to for a while, he figured use the chance while he had it.

He sat down just outside his tent, leaned up against the tent behind him, and lazed the day away, watching the clouds and the sun set.

**

* * *

Just clarifying, Eragon was done eating at about four. **

**I just want to ask a small question. Who should the next chapter be about? Until I get one answer to that question I won't start Writing chapter 4. **

**Hope you enjoyed this now read and review!**


	4. The portal

One terrific chapter coming up! _drum roll_ Uhh… sorry folks, no perfect chapters, just a strange one that wrote itself. But cheer up, it's _something._

Ancient language: rïsa – rise (obviously)

**Chapter 4: The Portal**

Kathline looked around and only saw darkness. She murmured a string of elvish curses. _Where the hell am I?_ she asked herself.

_I'm not quite sure. _A voice in her mind said.

"How can you talk?" The young woman demanded. "You swore in the ancient language. You can't break an oath in the ancient language," _No, _the voice in Kathline's mind admitted. _you cannot break an oath in the ancient language. But I didn't make one._ "What do you mean you 'you didn't make one? I heard you. You swore in the ancient lan-" _No, _the voice cut in,_ I did not._ _I swore on my word as an elf. I am not an elf._ "Prove it." Kathline commanded._ Well, by 'breaking' that oath, I already have proved it, but if you insist I will give you better proof. Eka eddyr néiat aí vinr. _

"You owe me your name." the human girl said suddenly. _Why?_ "Because, one: you came in mind in the first place. Two: you lied to me telling me that you were an elf. And three: you took advantage of that lie, and made a useless oath, so I that I would feel safe while you rummaged around my mind!" Kathline was yelling by the time she had finished her last sentence. _You _do _have some very interesting memories. _"OUT WITH YOUR NAME!" Kathline yelled into the darkness. _OK, OK. You sure your up to my name, it's very long "_OUT WITH YOUR GOD DAMNED NAME!" _All right. _The boy human said defensively. _Here's my name. Nigoshami Yethradisomo Porvonasti Quadadre. _"Umm, do you have any nick names?" _Yes several. _Nigoshami replied calmly. _Most people call me Nigo. "_Well, ahh hi Nigo." _Hi, _Nigo paused for a moment to think before, _Kathline. That's your name, right? _"Right." Kathline answered before sighing.

Kathline closed her eyes. Not that she could tell the difference between eyes open and closed. After a while, Kathline could not stand the uncomfortable quiet. "So, Nigo, what have you find in my mind besides my name?" _I'd rather not say… "_Nigo," Kathline said in a warning tone. _Well it's just… I'm mean I… _"Nigo," Kathline's tone was getting more dangerous. _OK, OK you don't have to go into one of your yelling_ the male searched for a word, _things._ He finished.

_I found that you are stubborn as a mule, you don't know who your mother or father is, but you were raised by a peasant that lives one house away from you. You love the woods and nature. Your kind and generous, but have a _very_ nasty temper. You, like anyone raised to an elf family, don't believe in god and don't eat meat. You don't, however have magic. I wasn't expecting you to because you _are_ human, but whatever. You hate lions, and love horses, which seems a little backwards to me, But I don't know. You're a very- _"That's enough. I see you've gone through just about _all_ of my memories." _But I didn't get to tell you the part I was embarrassed about when you first asked me._ Nigo said in a childish voice. "Tell me later." Kathline ordered. _Fine, be that way,_ Nigo said before sending a pouting face into Kathline's mind. She laughed.

"Nigo?" Kathline asked. _Yeah._

"Why am I where I am?"

_Where are you?_

"I don't know."

_Then how do you expect me to help you?_

"Well, if you created that swirly color maker thingy, then I'd think you'd know where I am and why I'm here."

_I did not create that portal as it is correctly called, and I believe we are still on the border of the two worlds. I could be wrong though. We might still be in your world. I really don't know._

"On the border of another world? Turn off the portal thingy now!"

_Well I can't._

"And why not?"

_Once started, the portal doesn't stop until either, it reaches it's destination, or it breaks down._

"Then make it break down!"

_I can't. I didn't make it. If I had made, we'd already be there, but master says I _must_ be the escort._

"You call jumping in someone's mind and finding out stuff about them being an escort? What's wrong with you?"

_A lot, but that's not the point._

"Then what _is_ the point?"

_The point is that I didn't invade your mind as part of escorting you, but I did it because my master ordered me to give me a report on you. I don't think you'd give me personal information if I just asked. I mean, if I said to you, _Oh miss, may I have your private information such as who your parents are, your likes dislikes, and etc.? _You probably _would_ have killed yourself with that dagger like you were going to._

"You know, you're probably right?"

_Yes I did._

A Piercing cry echoed in the small enclosed area of the portal._ Well aren't you lucky miss._ Nigo said sarcastically. "What do you mean?" Kathline asked, unsure of what to expect. _The portal didn't break down, it stopped. I have a feeling…_ An excruciatingly loud screech came from somewhere, before light started to enter the portal. A _thump_ was followed be the same screech, then darkness. "Umm, ahh Nigo, ahh what just happened?" Kathline asked worriedly. _Well, I think that something that hasn't been done for over 2945 years just happened. In fact… Holy shit, this has never happened ever, as far as I know._ "Nigo, I don't really care about that, I just want to know what just happened," Kathline told Nigo.

_What just happened, was a person, slowed the almost instantaneous travel through a portal, into ten or twenty minutes. That person continued to slow it down, and eventually, it stopped. He then opened the portal, and came in. And the strangest thing is that he did _all_ of this in his sleep! Why does this not surprise you?_ "I believe there is one thing that you failed to find when you searched my mind. This would be the fact that I have no experience with magic, and therefore don't know what's hard to do, easy to do, or kills you to do, but I do know that there are tasks for each of these categories,"_ Let's add to your knowledge of magic a little bit. Stopping a portal, and going inside kills most magic users. And it is _very_ rare for the amount of energy it takes to do that to be emanating off of a person who is asleep._

"Is this asleep person in this portal right now?" Kathline questioned. "He was, but now he's an awake person in the portal right now," a deep voice groaned, signaling that it was not ready to get up. "Are you the-" "No, I'm the king of the entire planet, who do you think I am?" a male voice sarcastically answered her unfinished question.

There was silence and more silence. Until in Kathline's mind, _Kathline, I think that the machine uhhh… _Nigo stammered. _The machine what?_ Now that someone else was in the portal, she thought what she wanted to say, instead of saying it. _It's turned around!_ Nigoshami blurted out. _What has turned around? _Kathline demanded. _The portal, what else? It's heading towards… It's slowing down over the Hadarac._ Kathline cursed several times. _I have no magic, and can't live in the Hadarac desert! I have no magic, I'm human!_ Kathline yelled into Nigo's mind. _I don't have the power to summon water, but this dude who came in the portal might. _

Kathline had forgotten about the man who had entered the traveling pod. "Ahh… excuse me. Mister ahh, who ever you are, hello?" No answer. _He must be asleep again._ Nigo's voice echoed in her head.

Light started to enter the portal. "Nigo?" Kathline asked.

_Yeah?_

"How do I avoid falling threw that?" she said, pointing at the slowly opening ramp in the bottom of the portal. Kathline heard Nigo gulp. _I'm not sure._

"Well you better find out really fast, or I'm gone, and I don't think your master would appreciate that."

_I hope this works._

"You hope what works?"

_I've never done magic through a mind link before._

"Help me!" Kathline said to nobody in particular.

Nigo gulped again. _Rïsa! _Kathline was jerked up into the air. Nigo and Kathline shared a sigh of relief.

As the ramp continued to open, the sleeping man began to slowly roll from his slumped over position. _"_What about that man? What should we do?" _I either hold him up, or you up, one or the other. I'm not strong enough to lift you both. So take your pick, you, or that dude. _Kathline sighed.

Finally, the man rolled off the ramp, and landed with a on the sand of the Hadarac with a soft thud. The door to the portal closed instantly, instead of slowly closing like it opened.

_Kathline?_ Nigo asked Kathline. "What's wrong now?" Kathline responded harshly. _I think I'm gonna be in a shitload of trouble._

"Why?"

'_Cause I'm responsible for ya, and well, I think, I'm not sure but you know, I just, it's that… _

"OUT WITH IT!" Kathline bellowed.

_I think this portal's gonna explode. _A look of horror crossed the young female's face.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't get any idea's, and ended up not writing for like 3 days. This is probably not a very good chapter, but I did my best. Please review, even if it's just to tell me how crappy I am. **

**(I would like if it was about how great the chapter was too) **

**I'll post as soon as I can. **

**P.S. Need help with who the next chapter's 'bout. I can't decide. Here's the vote: Murtagh, or Fyusao? please vote. **

**(By the way, when I don't know who I'm writing about, It's not very easy to write.)**


	5. Murtagh and his dream

I am totally sorry for the long update, and even sorrier for the pretty short chapter. I hope you like it. By the way, I'm moving the ancient language guide to the bottom.

**Chapter 5: Murtagh and his dream**

Murtagh looked out the window from the dragon hold in Urû'baen and sighed. Looking down the piece of parchment in front of him, he sighed again. _Thorn,_ Murtagh's mind call was dull and sad. _I'm coming._ The red dragon informed its rider, before the rider even asked their question.

Thirty seconds, later, Thorn arrived, saddle and all. Murtagh made no move to get up. _Well, are you coming?_ Thorn asked in anticipation. "Actually, no," Murtagh replied, using his real voice instead his of mind voice. "You have to find three routes to Ellesméra, and send them over a mind link, for our master to write down. Then, once the 'time is right'" Murtagh put emphasis on the words, "we will lead an attack on Ellesméra." Murtagh's voice softened when he switched back into mind voice, _I wish I could come with you, I really do, but Galbatorix has got plans for me. I don't know what they are, but he wants me in his quarters when you leave. _

_I understand child, I understand._

_Stop calling me that!_

_You'll be called what you act like. _Thorn gave a growl that was his laugh.

Murtagh started to walk away._ Hey, where are you going, you need to take my saddle off!_

"Need to? I think not. It is an option, something that I may choose to, or not to do,"

Thorn started to fly into the air, but Murtagh took no notice of him. A whistling sound washed the dragon hold as Thorn let himself drop from his position, some odd hundred feet in the air. The vibrations of his drop were enough to knock down the red dragon's rider, who was at least sixty-five feet away from the dropping point.

"What was that for?" Murtagh groaned, lifting himself off the ground. _I need you to take off my saddle. _Murtagh sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Alright, alright, but you didn't have to go to the extreme," A twinge of gilt, floated over their mind link, and Murtagh took it as an apology. He walked over to Thorn, and proceeded to unbuckle the saddle, and drag it across the floor into the closet where it belonged.

"Taka eka eom Galbatorix!" Murtagh shouted. Seconds later, he appeared in front of King Galbatorix. Murtagh's eyes closed as drowsiness swept over him because of the amount of energy it took to complete the spell. He quickly opened them and stared at the man in front of him murmuring, "Ebrithil." and bowing slightly. Murtagh tried to stand up strait, but the drowsiness, caused his shoulders to slouch. "Sé eld vanyalí sem eru néiat eka waíse lettaí fra waíse eld vanyalí!" the evil king cried. "Now sir, Thorn has successfully –" Murtagh was interrupted by Galbatorix, "Hljödhr." Murtagh's voice caught in his throat, and no sound could escape his lips. "I need no information from your mouth. You could lie. I do not want a bucket full of little white lies as a report." "Now,"

The king closed his eyes and entered Murtagh's mind, making the entrance as painful as possible. After several minutes of probing, Galbatorix finally came out of Murtagh's mind. Murtagh had long since stopped trying to resist Galbatorix's probing, because every time he tried it, he ended up coiled up on the floor, breathing heavily, and screaming in pain. He disliked it when that happened to him.

"That should do," King Galbatorix told Murtagh, before taking off the spell that kept Murtagh's mouth shut. "Eitha eka!" the rider of the black dragon shouted. Murtagh vanished, and reappeared three hundred feet from the king's room. Getting up from the slouched position that he had appeared in, Murtagh got up, and started to walk towards his room.

Climbing up the last flight of stairs that lead the way to his room, a voice popped into Murtagh's mind: _Murtagh, find Thorn at midnight, and every twelve hours after that. You may think that this is just some stupid bit of junk that I want you to do just so that you mind speak as much as you are supposed to for your classes, but it is also doing you a favor. Because you are bound to your dragon, you feel what he feels, and when _I _contact Thorn at long distances, it hurts his mind, and therefore hurts you._

By the time the 'king' of Alagaësia had finished talking to Murtagh, he was already in his room, and on his bed. He then cast a magical alarm that would wake him up at midnight so that he would be awake to contact Thorn.

After pacing for several minutes as he often did before going to sleep, Murtagh crawled into bed, and fell into unexplainable dreams.

_Dream_

A young woman, human by the look of her, rummaged in a cupboard trying to select a kind of herb. Finding what she wanted, she added it to a mixture in a small bowl beneath the cupboard and stirred.

Several hours later, she had finished whatever she was making, and tasted it. She dropped onto the floor. An elvish looking man, with black hair kept short, a cleanly shaven face, and pitch black eyes that scared Murtagh, tip-toed over to the woman, picked her up, and carried her out of the house. He continued to walk outside of the house, and nobody in the city of elves noticed that somebody was carrying somebody else that happened to be dead, or unconscious.

After minutes of walking down the road of plant life, the man turned left into the vast forest next to the 'road', and kept on walking. After several more minutes of just walking, the man stopped shortly, and let the woman roll off of his arms, onto the dirt of the forest floor. Once the man had sat down on a log next to the human woman, another man materialized out the air. He had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. "Sorry I'm late Fyusao, but I had a few things that had to be done before I could come." The second man said. "You are not late, you are early, remember to subtract fifteen minutes from your time measurements. Take the girl, and do whatever you're supposed to." When the second man went to pick up the woman, Fyusao added, "Just one for thing Kaldag." "What?" Kaldag responded. "How do you use magic in this world?"

Fyusao got a very brief answer to his question, but it satisfied him anyway. Kaldag put his hand over the female's head and started to say something, but stopped. "You do it." He told Fyusao.

"You do what?"

"Put her to sleep. You _do _remember the words for a continued sleep, after all I just told you."

"Oh shut-up. You only told me indirectly anyway." Then turning to the human he said, "Sé onr slytha néiat letta." With that Kaldag picked up the woman, mumbled something, and disappeared.

Fyusao, not even slightly worn out from the spell he'd just done, sighed, and Murtagh woke up.

_End of dream_

Murtagh mumbled the counter spell to the charm that had woken him up, and got out of bed. "Garjzla," Murtagh mumbled, using the light that came out of his palm to find the chair at one end of his room. He sat down, and reached out with his mind. After several minutes of searching, Murtagh found the mind that resembled Thorn.

When trying to enter his mind, Thorn attacked, as Murtagh expected he would. After Murtagh had said, "Eka eddyr onr shur'turgal," Thorn let him join his mind. Murtagh picked through the information that Thorn had collected about the pathway to Du Weldenvarden and let Thorn look through his day. Once they had both gotten the information that each wanted Thorn accused, _You are hiding something._

_What do you mean?_

_You are hiding something._

_Hiding what?_

_You are hiding something._

_Stop saying that!_

_Well, you are!_ Thorn's mind voice held slight amusement

_What am I hiding?_

_Something._

_What do you want?_

_I want to know what you are hiding._

_I am not hiding anything!_

_Say that in the ancient language._

_That in the ancient language._

_You know what I meant. _An annoyed tone had now taken over the amused one.

Murtagh was silent.

_Well? It is now obvious you are hiding something. What are you hiding._

What Thorn recognized as a sigh went across the link before the short dream flashed before Thorn's eyes.

_There, ya happy_, Murtagh said and started to withdraw from the link.

_No, but it'll do_. And the link snapped.

Murtagh felt Galbartorix's mind before he actually entered Murtagh's thoughts. Before the king could say anything, Murtagh transferred all that he had found out about Thorn's position in the ancient language, and withdrew before he could find out about his dream. Galbatorix seemed satisfied.

Murtagh walked back over to his bed, laid himself down, and fell into the black depths of a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It isn't much but whatever. I have 45 minutes of homework every night guaranteed, and generally I also have another 30 minutes. Since I also have to read other fanfics, and make dinner, I only have weekends to write, so my updates might take a while. Love all of the… seven reviewers I've had.**

DragonRider2000 – glad you liked my chapter, and I hope this Murtagh chapter was good enough for you.

Ancient language guide:

Taka eka eom Galbatorix – take me to Galbatorix.

Ebrithil – master.

Sé eld vanyalí sem eru néiat eka waíse lettaí fra waíse eld vanyalí – May everybody except me not be able to use magic. (not literal translation. If you want one, talk to me about it in a review)

Hljödhr – silent

Eitha eka – leave me

Sé onr slytha néiat letta – may your sleep not stop

Garjzla – light

Eka eddyr onr shur'turgal – I am your rider

I think that's it. If it's not, tell me in a review. Now, **REVIEW!**

Please?


	6. In the Hadarac desert

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE SEVERE CONFUTION. On the other hand, it may not, but you know, whatever you think it is, it is.

Yay! another chappie!

Now, I command you, **READ!**

**Chapter 6: In the Hadarac desert**

Fyusao blinked, trying to get used to the sunlight berating his eyes with no mercy. He pressed his hands against the sand below him and immediately wished he hadn't; the sand's immense heat burned his hands. He looked down at where he was sitting. This was not that portal he was in, nor was it his bed it was — a desert.

The only thing that his mind thought at that particular moment was, huh? Fyusao stood up and looked out into the distance and saw nothing but the silhouettes of sand dunes. Seeing nothing that interested him, Fyusao sat back down. Having nothing to do but wait, the male elf drew in the sand, and made, 'sand angles' like a child.

After several hours Fyusao had a burning throat. Only minutes later the burn spread through his lungs, and he became noticeably weaker. Roughly an hour later, hunger added to the dryness of his throat and lungs.

The desert had now started to get dark, and the air was ever so slowly getting colder.

By the time another hour had come, Fyusao was gasping for breath through his dry longs, and clutching his stomach in pain as hunger ate at him. He'd already tried to use his magic to summon water from the air, and the ground, but the magic didn't work. Tired, hungry, and confused, Fyusao collapsed onto the sand because of lack of water and food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon paced the interior of his tent. "Roran look, I understand I promised but I can't, not right now. I'm already leaving to go to Ellesméra in a few minutes!" "You promised, I'm ready, and I'm not gonna waste any more time on it. Katrina could be dead right now and I'm just lounging here safe, and cozy!" Roran was completely out of control. Eragon laughed. He couldn't help it. "Lounging around! Safe! Cozy!" He said hysterically between laughs. "One," Eragon said still laughing, "you are by no means safe. At any moment, Galbatorix and his army could storm in here!" he had stopped laughing and was now completely serious, "Two, this is a _army camp_." The rider said, stressing the words. "The fact that you are not safe makes it near _impossible _to relax or be 'cozy'."

"If you leave to Ellesméra and the enemy comes, the Varden will be squashed," Roran said the comment very matter-a-factly. Eragon thought for a moment before, "If I leave with you and the king attacks the Varden will also be squashed. But here this: At this moment in time I cannot face the Ra'zac and win, and therefore, cannot rescue Katrina. Further more, if I go to Ellesméra and continue to learn the art of the sword, I may be able to face the Ra'zac, and win." Eragon looked at his cousin's face with seriousness, opened the tent flap, and left the tent.

Eragon walked to Saphira, and jumped onto her already packed back. _Let's find Arya. _Eragon told his dragon who was already doing what he had asked.

They didn't have much trouble finding Arya for she was walking towards them at the time that Saphira started to look for her. Arya greeted the dragon and rider with a polite, "Hello," before Eragon, ignoring the, _The two of you will never work,_ from Saphira, put his hand out for Arya to take. She stared at the hand for a minute, but took it.

Once Arya was on Saphira, and they elf and rider had checked to make sure all of the supplies, bread, water, pot, etc., Saphira took off, with several great flaps of her wings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fyusao woke up with his throat crisp, and stomach burning. It was still night, and was therefore cold. He stood up, and hugged himself, trying to rid his body of the cold night air. However, he was too weak to stand up very well, lost his balance, and fell to his knees. As his dry lungs gasped for air he crawled forward and stamped his hand on the ground.

Something deep within Fyusao started to rumble. His body collapsed to the ground as he yelled, "ADURNA!"

Moments later, he got up and saw a puddle of water that had pooled up. Having no time to be confused, he cupped his hands and spooned the slightly sandy water into his mouth. Once he had gotten all he could from the water pool, he stood up, and began to walk. Hunger still burned inside of him, but he walked on.

An hour later Fyusao collapsed to the ground again, his hunger blacking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. But now they had landed, and Arya was _very_ glad. She never really had like flying, and hated flying for long distances. As they set up the best camp they could in the middle of the Hadarac desert, Saphira went out to hunt.

She came back, minutes later, but had no dead animal in her teeth. _Eragon, _Saphira's voice was shaky.

_Uh-oh, _Eragon said.

_Why do you say that?_ Saphira's voice was curious not angry.

_Just say what you were gonna say originally or else you'll forget what you were going to say._

_Meany!_ Saphira accused.

_How am I being mean! _Eragon exclaimed.

_You're implying I can't remember anything._

_Just tell me what you were going to say._

_Not until you tell me why you said uh-oh._

_I said it 'cause I know what you're about to say is bad news by the tone you said Eragon in, now tell me what you were going to tell me, because I know it's important! _Eragon shouted it so fast, that Saphira could barely understand him.

_OK, OK, Now I saw..._ Her voice went shaky again before she paused.

_I saw an elf while out hunting._

_Come on Saphira! I know that seeing an elf wouldn't shake you like this!_ Eragon exclaimed.

_I wasn't done!_ Saphira said, defending herself. She continued, _The elf was dead._

Eragon's eyebrows rose, and Arya, who was watching the dragon and rider but was not in the mind conversation joined in asking, _What? _Eragon, not expecting Arya to be in the conversation, jumped up with surprise. Arya laughed out at Eragon's maneuver. Eragon blushed.

_I saw a dead elf while hunting._

_Huh?_ Arya was still laughing, and therefore did not properly hear what Saphira had said.

_I said I saw a dead elf while hunting._

_Your voice still wouldn't have been shaky, and you wouldn't have been that scared if all that you found was a dead elf,_ Eragon piped in.

_The elf was lying on his back, and his eyes were open­ ― _

_If his eyes were open, why do you think he was dead? _Eragon interrupted.

_Because I smelled him._ _The last time he ate food was well over three weeks ago. Even though he _is_ an elf, I know that because his ears are sharply pointed, I don't think he could live without food for a week or two._

_What you say is true Saphira, _Arya stated calmly. _Elves can live only a couple days longer with no food than humans can. No food for much more than three weeks would kill an elf._

_Back to what I was saying. He was on his back and his eyes were open and I saw his eyes. They were black; ALL of them; including what should be white._

Arya gasped in horror. "No, it can't be…" she said out loud. "IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" she screamed before sinking to her knees, and starting to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fyusao couldn't do anything. He was paralyzed on the ground, his back facing the desert sand. He couldn't move, blink, smell, see, or feel anything, including hunger, or thirst, but the way that he looked at it was, "At least I'm not dying of hunger or dehydration,"

Fyusao had gotten a little hopeful when he sensed a nearby presence, but wasn't surprised when he could no longer sense whatever it was.

If he could have, Fyusao would have jumped up into a standing position immediately. Something huge, something enormous was coming. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew that it was less than one hundred feet away. It was slowly getting closer. Now fifty feet from him. Forty-five, now forty, thirty-five feet from Fyusao. Only moments later the thing, whatever it was, was standing, crawling, or however that thing stood still, right beside Fyusao.

Fyusao managed to gulp. Moments later, Fyusao regained the use of body parts, and all of his senses, but the thing, Fyusao saw after getting up, was gone.

Fyusao turned around at the sound of footsteps. Two people, one female, and one male, stopped. The male squinted at him before gasping. The female gasped, and fainted into the arms of the male that suddenly appeared next to her. Fyusao began to run towards the group, feelings of food and water completely gone, but before he could travel ten feet, a huge shadow that turned into a dragon appeared before him. Just before his lack of food and water knocked him unconscious, Fyusao gulped for the second time in five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon had no idea how to deal with a crying princess that he happened to think was amazingly beautiful. Not that it mattered that he thought that she was insanely beautiful, but none the less, there was a crying elvin princess on the ground, and he did not know what do. Saphira was no help, and only said things like, _Certain things in your life must be sorted out by yourself._

Eventually, Eragon sat down beside Arya, and put his arm around her. She did not respond. When he hugged her tighter, she did. She stopped crying almost instantly, and moved out of his embrace. Eragon was hurt, but not much. He already knew that they couldn't be.

When Arya had gotten a hold of herself, Saphira persuaded her rider, and the female elf to come to where she saw the elf with black eyes.

Eragon and Arya followed Saphira, who was flying high above them. However, when Eragon and Arya got to the place, there was an elf there, but he was standing up. Before they got within seventy-five feet of him, he turned around, and saw them. When he did, Eragon and Arya stopped moving in surprise. Eragon squinted at the elf, trying to see his eyes. When he saw them he gasped; they were completely black just as Saphira had said.

Arya, however, looked at his eyes and fainted when she saw that his eyes were all black. Eragon caught her but moving his hands in front of her.

Without any kind of notice, the elf, ran at Eragon, only a few moments later, Saphira landed between Eragon and the elf. The elf, suddenly dropped to the ground unconscious.

**I'm just as happy that I finished this chapter as I was in the head note as I am in the foot note. So, Yay, another chappie. Hope this didn't take to long to post. I don't remember how long it took me. Whatever.**

**And now for the incredibly short ancient language guide:**

**ADURNA – WATER**

**That's all the ancient language! does little dance (It was very boring to translate all the ancient language in the last chapter)**

**Got questions? REVIEW! **

**P.S. If you don't review I'll……**

**I'll think o' somthin'!**

**P.P.S. reread the end of chapter two. It's barely different, but the next or the one after that, won't make sense if you don't.**

**P.P.P.S. There are now 144 people who have looked at this story and not reviewed. That stinks god damn it!**


	7. The Lake

Hello again. I am so incredibly sorry about my waiting an entire month to update, and giving a slightly short chapter. I have no good excuse but saying that school started in between these to updates, and totally threw me off. Now:

To my 4 reviewers of the last chapter, thank you! To the nine of you that looked at the last chapter, but did not review, I am disappointed, but hey, do what ya wanna do.

**Chapter 7: The lake**

_Chapter 4: Falling_

_Kathline?_ Nigo asked Kathline. "What's wrong now?" Kathline responded harshly. _I think I'm gonna be in a shitload of trouble._

"Why?"

'_Cause I'm responsible for ya, and well, I think, I'm not sure but you know, I just, it's that… _

"OUT WITH IT!" Kathline bellowed.

_I think this portal's gonna explode. _A look of horror crossed the young female's face.

_End flashback_

A moment or two went by before Kathline said something. "Nigo, how sure are you about this?" It was a moment before he responded. _You've gotta fifty-fifty chance._ "And how long until it happens?" Nigo's reply was instantaneous this time. _No more than ten minutes. _"And it's going to blow up why?" _Well, a portal is supposed to be a magical thing that instantly travels to another place. This, is a time capsule. _"Huh?" _A time capsule. It stops time every where else, and usually _is_ almost instantaneous in travel, but, as we found, it can be slowed and stopped by someone with enough magical skills. Further more — _"You _still _haven't told me why this thing is going to blow up!" Kathline said, exasperated. _Let me continue! Right now, however, this time capsule is running on an engine and the engine is only backup, and can't go for much more than ten minutes on it's own. After the ten minutes it will… well. "_So what you're saying is that somebody needs to power the engine, otherwise, it will burn itself, and me up. That doesn't sound like a fifty-fifty chance to me."

_Well, you see, the fifty-fifty comes in because I may be able to power the time capsule for long enough so that it will open because it reached it's destination, but then again, don't get you're hopes up._

"How was the capsule running in the first place, and where am I going anyway and how long will it take to get there?"

_Too many questions, but they will be answered. First question's answer is, it was powered up with magic before we left, now the magic is gone because of that stupid man. It took an incredible amount of energy out of the pod, because he only redirected, and it ran on its own power. Now for your next question, if you arrive, you should arrive in the study of my master's castle. As for how long it will take to get there, longer than the time the engine has._

"Why aren't you powering the engine right now?" Kathline demanded.

_I need to build up energy before I can even try if I don't want to kill myself!_ Nigo's tone softened,_ Sorry, I forgot you knew nothing about magic. But anyway, you need to build up energy before you can do something like that, and besides, I'm not even sure I have the strength, or the ability do such a spell as this in the first place. In my trying to do this, I may get killed —_

"Well think about it my way." Kathline cut in, "If you don't try I die you continue to live until you confront you're master, and based on you're saying you'll be in a lot of trouble, and you'd prefer to be dead. So think about this. You do it, and succeed, I live, so do you, and you probably get rewarded. You try and fail, we both die. You don't try, I die, you wish you were dead. Base your decision on that." Then focusing her mind on trying to see something in the pitch black time capsule, Kathline unknowingly blocked Nigo from her thoughts.

Nigo started to breathe deeply. He knew that Kathline only had a few more minutes in the time capsule, and he also knew that he couldn't keep the capsule running for more than a minute.

Knowing that he wouldn't have enough time to build up enough strength to run the capsule well, he'd have to go with what energy he had. Nigo focused his mind on the time capsule, and put the strength slowly into the pod. By the time one minute had gone by, he was completely drained. Kathline only had four minutes, max, and he couldn't tell her that, because he couldn't find her mind. I'll he found was darkness. _So basically,_ he thought to himself,_ she's screwed_. _Therefore, I'm screwed. Fuck._

Nigoshami tried to think of an alternate solution to saving Kathline as apposed to not trying and, like she said only a minute or so ago, he would wish he was dead. The first thing that popped in his mind was getting the pod open and letting her out _before_ the pod reached its destination. The only trouble was, he didn't make the pod, therefore had no control over the controls. And, unlike the man who managed to move it _and_ bring it, he was not a very powerful magic user. After all, he was human, and in his world, humans were slower than most animals, and weaker magically and physically than all animals, including worms, bugs, and spiders.

However, humans in his world were known for their imagination. This often made up for the fact that they were the weakest in physical, magical, and reflex speed, but, in this situation, what he needed was magic, and lots of it. Imagination would only help if he were to come up with some kind of strange idea that _might _save Kathline. The chances of some idea he came up with from imagination being useful were very slim. But there was that slight possibility that something in his mind might click, and some great idea would pop up and he would use the idea and save Kathline and his own ass.

Unfortunately for him, Kathline had about two minutes, and no great ideas had come to Nigo's mind. So, Nigo sharpened his knife as he waited for Kathline to die, and to be called by his master so he'd know when to kill himself so he could avoid torture. He then leaned back in his chair — which was mighty hard to do, for it was a wooden chair — and started to daydream away the last moments Kathline would have of her life. Little did he know that something very peculiar would be happening in the next few seconds.

Kathline on the other hand, was not daydreaming. She was worrying. Constantly worrying. Worrying about whether or not Nigo was running the pod. Worrying about how worried others were about her. Worrying about her chances of survival. Worrying about what would happen to her if she didn't die. Though Nigo had told her that she would be in his master's study in a castle, but she didn't know where his master's castle was, so, she worried about it.

Before this moment, she almost never worried about anything. However, she had never _really_ been in danger in her life before either, so now that she was, she had every reason to worry.

All of her worries suddenly focused on one thing when a very loud bang erupted from the pod. Moments later, another boom shattered through the air. Kathline, was completely paralyzed in fear, not even being able to see what was happening around her that would most likely end up in her death. Before she could ponder any longer, she no longer felt the pod's floor beneath her feet, and she found herself falling from what she guessed was 10000 feet above ground, and getting closer by the second.

As Kathline fell through the air, Nigo was still sitting in his chair, waiting for his master to call, and for the knife to then find its way into his heart. Nigo still had not received a message from his master, telling him to come, and Kathline was bound to be dead by now. It could just be that his master was just not powerful enough to know that she had died, the moment she died. He could not be more wrong.

Nigo's master, who at this particular moment was conversing with a magician under his control, knew very well that Kathline was _not_ dead. In fact, he knew that she was no longer in the pod. He even knew that calling upon Nigo would be just as effective as telling a guard to kill him, because he knew that Nigo would believe he was calling on him to torture him for the rest of his life, and therefore he'd commit suicide. Nigo's master knew a lot of things. Most of them he'd very recently learned from the magician in front of him who was under a truth spell. "Yes, Yasthro," the magician was saying, "I am absolutely positive she is the living Marcangin right now."

"Has she already been given a quest by someone? I don't want to have to get rid of an old quest to give her a new one."

"No, unless god gave one to her, she's got no quest."

"Check to see if god's given her a quest."

"Sir, I'm not powerful enough to do that, I mean… it's GOD were talking about here! You can't just go in god's mind and find out if he's given her a quest. He doesn't have what humans consider a mind. Besides, the onlyperson ever capable of doing _anything_ with god was Fyusao, and even _he_ couldn't find out if god had given the Marcangin a quest, because that kind of information god keeps so secret, he himself probably can't find it in his own mind like thing. And anyway, even if Fyusao had a chance, I haven't heard a thing from him in ages. I personally think he's dead but I don't know."

Yasthro sighed a long sigh. He needed Fyusao. Fyusao was in another world, and probably, dead by now because of lack of food. Fyusao was the only one he knew with enough magic to make a portal, or create a time capsule that would go past the world borders, and not evaporate, and then keep enough energy in the pod to not let it evaporate on the way back to the world borders. This was an ultimate catch 22. To get to Fyusao, he needed Fyusao. This was not good, especially since he knew that the time capsule had evaporated at the world border, and that she was in the huge lake where you could get into any of the four worlds or into any of the countless worlds of the dead. If she got into a world of the dead, she would die, and never be of any service to himself, but the only way of insuring that she got through the correct doorway into the right world he needed Fyusao.

_So basically, I'm screwed_, Yasthro said to himself. _Especially because Hysta, and his worriers would be attacking in only a matter of days, and if I don't get a strong magic user and fighter, I'm doomed. However, if I got the Marcangin got under my control, and was given a quest it _will _be done, but the chances of her finding this world are very small, and even if she did, god might have given her a quest, and _though he implied to his best now magician because of the loss of Fyusao otherwise_, he wasn't even sure it was possible to give the Marcangin a quest after they've already been given one. Besides, even if she hasn't been given a quest he'd need all of the magic users that he had, including himself, to have enough magical power to give the Marcangin a quest in the first place._

As Yasthro thought, Kathline was indeed in a huge lake in which she could barely see the land that was tens of miles away from where she was. Kathline shivered as the cold water, drenched her clothes and body. As she treaded water, she felt the water begin to move. The current got stronger, and continued to grow, until Kathline suspected the water with her in it was speeding towards the shore faster than five hundred leagues an hour. As the shore became clearer, Kathline saw that there were relatively tall posts of some material spaced about every length of one of the poles. The water's current had sped up again, and her estimate of its speed was now about, six hundred leagues per hour. She was now close enough to tell the poles were made of metal, and about twenty feet tall. The next moment she was out of the water and her momentum caused her to go in between to of the metal poles.

* * *

**I am sorry again for the REALLY long update, and I'll say again, school started and now I'll add there was Rosh Hashana and Yom Kippor (yes, I'm jewish) so I had many distractions, but I DID eventually update. Just a bit of info, a league is a 1/7 of a mile, so 500 leagues an hour is like 70 mph, and 600 leagues per hour is like 85 mph.**

**No ancient language guide, and I'm not going to define Marcangin, because someone in the story will do it for me.**

**And remember… **

**REVIEW!**


	8. my head hurts

I haven't updated in like… a month! This is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad. So, I am updating now with this, VERY strange chapter. Anybody who reviews before a weak of this chapter being released gets 250 points. Points are new. I'll explain them at the bottom. But you **MUST** read the chapter before reading about points.

**Chapter 8: My head hurts**

Kathline lay, knocked out, in an outdoor theater. She was not heard or seen when she flipped into a dive-roll when her momentum made her go faster than she could run and hit her head against the ground and became unconscious, because the audience was staring at the band playing, jumping around and screaming.

The fact that people were jumping around might have given it away, but if it didn't, this was a theater with no chairs, so, you stood. As was bound to happen in all of the jumping and being crazy, somebody jumped on Kathline's foot. She woke up. When she woke up she freaked out. It was not every day that she saw sixty-five thousand people jumping, yelling, screaming, and basically just being crazy. Once her first session of being freaked out ended, another one began.

Hearing the electric guitars, and the ruff raged voices that were near impossible to understand, people on the huge stage running back and forth while playing these absolutely absurd instruments, and the drum being multiple drums attached to one big drum and beating more than just the beat of the song, and she just couldn't get over those instruments. They had the fret board like an acustic guitar — which she had only seen once — but the body and coloring were totally different. And the way they were played so violently, and destructively, freaked her out all the more. For a girl who had only ever heard the slow beating of a drum, the beautiful fluid voice coming from a singers mouth, _never_ seen a microphone, and the only instruments were slow and beautiful like a mandolin, or a violin, or a harp, punk rock band was scary.

The song the band was playing was over, and only a moment later the lead singer shouted, "This next song's a big 'fuck you' to all the politicians" The crowd yelled and cheered, many sticking up their middle fingers or giving the rock on symbol. The lead singer was speaking again, "This song's called, HOLIDAY!" The man standing next to him started playing his guitar. The lead singer spoke yet again, "This song is not entitled American, it's entitled, WAR!" The lead singer joined the other man's guitar playing with his own, as the drummer started to play.

Hear the sound of the falling rain,  
Coming down like and Armageddon flame,  
The shame,  
The ones who died without a name,  
Hear the dogs howling out of key,  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery",  
And bleed the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On Holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time,  
Another protester has crossed the line,  
To find the money's on the other side,  
Can I get another Amen?  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men,  
A gag,  
A plastic bag on a monument

hey

hey

(Electric guitar solo)

The representative from California has the floor

Zieg Heil to the president gas man,  
Bombs away is your punishment,  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers,  
Who criticize your government,  
Bang, Bang goes the broken glass,  
Kill all the fags that don't agree,  
Trials by fire setting fire,  
Is not a way that's meant for me,  
Just cause,  
Just cause because we're outlaws, yeeeeeeaaaaaah!

I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aa-aaaaaaay!

By the end of the song, Kathline was jumping and doing the best she could to sing along, for this was only the first time she'd heard the song, that was pretty dificult. It was not long, however, that someone noticed that she was drenched and wearing totally different clothes from everyone else. The only person that noticed did nothing about it. To anyone who'd been to a Green Day concert, people wearing weird shirts and clothes was normal.

The drummer had started to beat a very slow rhythm and the lead singer had gotten rid of his guitar, and began to walk onto one of the side extensions running on one side of the stage.

"We've been a band now, We've been a band now, for the last sixteen years. And not only is this the best fucking tour we've ever had, but in the past two days we've played to over a hundred thirty thousand people. Thank you. That's the biggest we've ever had"

The crowd cheered.

"but remember one thing, the second day is always better than the first."

The crowd cheered louder.

"This song's called St., Jimmy!"

Starry nights, city lights, coming down over me  
Skyscrapers, stargazers in my head  
Are we, we are. are we, we are the waiting unknown  
This dirty town is burning down in my dreams  
The lost and found, city bound in my dreams

And screamin! Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting  
And screamin! Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting

Forget-me-nots, second thoughts live in isolation.  
Heads or tails, fairy tails in my mind  
Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting unknown  
The rage and love, story of my life  
The jesus of suburbia is a lie

And screamin! Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting  
And screamin! Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting unknown  
Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting  
And screamin! Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting unknown  
Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting unknown

Suddenly the calm guitar switched to a fast beating deep tone and the drummer started smashing his drum sticks against the drum.

St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light's of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1, 2,

1, 2, 3, 4

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves and I'm here to represent  
That needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under halo of lights  
product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Are you talking to me?

St. Jimmy

Heeeyyy let's go!

The guitar pattern changed as well as the tune.

My name is St. Jimmy son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime.

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy  
Welcome to the club give me some blood

I'm the resident leader of, Everybody!

It's comedy

and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my name

14 seconds later:

and don't you fuckin' wear it out

Kathline was totally exhausted from all of her jumping around, yelling, and screaming during this compound song. One very good thing happened though: she was no longer drenched, and only lightly soaked, for her running around and jumping, had thrown off her excess water. She still, however, _was _wearing clothes from medieval times, but again, a second person still hadn't noticed, and even if they had, they would probably do nothing.

In the next hour or so, after the band had finished playing, Kathline was very happy about her first rock concert, not that she even knew the name 'rock' as a category of music but anyway, but was also thoroughly tired. She, however, knew nothing about this world, or even that she was not in her world, but still did not have anywhere to sleep. This was a dilemma. She ended up just standing in the outdoor theater, in one of those trances where you just look at nothing, but everything, and you just stare out into space.

Now, from the point of view of some person who's hangin' out with their friends after a concert and are leaving kinda late or whatever and the see a young hot chick staring into nowhere, for no reason, what would you do? Well, most people, who knows, I'm not god neither are you, but Jonathon took what he considered an opportunity, and even though she was dressed and weird clothes, he decided, to take her home. Not smart, bad Jonathon. He picked her and carried her to his car, his friends laughing behind him. He put her in the passenger seat and started the car. Then it got nasty.

Kathline, hearing this new sound came out of her trance. She stared at the guy next to her and screamed. She tried to open the door, but had no idea how to unlock it, and gave up. Jonathon, who had already backed out the car and was starting to leave the parking area, couldn't have been more surprised about what happened next; he received a bone smashing kick from Kathline; literally. This was very impressive, not because the kick broke his jaw bone, but that she managed to kick him at all. In a car, kicking, is often difficult, as we all know. Jonathon, in extreme pain, didn't look ahead, and didn't take his foot of the gas. The car drove past the red light they were at, clear through the gate of the house at the red light — the street they were on T ed into another — and almost hit the front wall of the house before Jonathon came to his senses and stopped the car.

Kathline, in absolute furry at this stranger taking her into this transportation device without any permission, gave a series of blows at Jonathon that would have made Lifaen proud. It wasn't long before she had knocked Jonathon out. His foot, with no guidance from his brain, eased onto the gas pedal. The car shot forward. Through the house, through a park, Kathline managed to open Jonathon's door and shove him out of it. She got into his seat, and pushed on one of the pedals to stop the car from continuing it's approximate, one hundred mile an hour dash, and the car went faster. She pushed the other one. The car slowed. She slammed it. The car skidded through a halt in ten seconds and almost threw Kathline through the windshield. Kathline got out of the car. She just stood there doing nothing, but this time just because she was practically dead on her feet. She heard a wild cry. Jonathon, holding out some strange looking device, was running towards her. This device was a gun. He fired, missed Kathline, and hit the car. The car went boom. Except much louder and bigger than just, boom. Kathline ran, exhaustion drained from her body.

By now, especially after the car blew up, people were out of the automobiles, practically rioting. Kathline kept running. She soon came to the rioters, and she kept running. People jumped out of the way as she wizzed by. Now the police had come, with an ambulance. Most of the officers were looking at the exploded car, not Jonathon or Kathline, but one noticed. They saw Jonathon running after a woman, with a gun held out and blood dripping from his chin. He got in his car, signaled to the ambulance, and they went after them.

When the police had just caught up with the chased and the chaser, Kathline tripped. Her skull hit the sidewalk with a sickening crack, and she lay face down on the concrete.

**Alright. I hope you read before reading this. Points are special things. If you ever find me, you can collect one cent for every point you earn. You get points by reviewing. Every chapter 5 reviews will earn 25 points. Not 5 reviewers, 5 reviews. If you have more reviews than everyone else for that chapter you can get more than just 25 points. If there aren't 5 reviews, then it will go to 2 reviews get points. Now.**

**Excuses for why I update late:**

**My monitor died. No really.**

**I bought new CDs and were listening to them a lot**

**I practiced guitar a lot**

**Homework level ate me**

**And that's about it yeah. Not to many reasons so really I don't have a good reason but what the hell. I will try to update much sooner and if I don't you can call me, #&!**

**Goodbye**

**thisisme**


End file.
